Pendulum X 1.0
El Pendulum X es el cuarto en la serie Digimon virtual de mascotas y se dobla como el Digivice de la línea de la historia Digimon Chronicle. Las adiciones más notables a la X del péndulo son los elementos, la función de Búsqueda, y el Xai (X-anticuerpo indicador). En la cubierta externa del Pendulum X es una serie de siete luces dispuestas en forma de morir. Esto se utiliza como un dado real, y para mostrar la información. Hay muchos elementos en este juego, aparte de la simple carne y de la proteína, que los gana por la lucha a través del paso Mapa 100, en el que deberás enfrentarte a Digimon y se mueven de acuerdo a la tirada del dado. Hay muchos Digimon en el mapa que van desde los Digimon bebé todo el camino a la evolución final. La pantalla LCD es el mismo que el progreso del péndulo, y es más grande que la de los tradicionales V-Pet y el péndulo. Cuenta con grandes sprites Digimon y un menú de desplazamiento lateral. El mismo 7 características están presentes pero no hay visualización "Call", sino que su Digimon simplemente hará un sonido y visuales 'claman'. Sonido Reportaje: Pulse el botón A y C al mismo tiempo y seleccione OFF en el menú para desactivar el sonido. Pausa Reportaje: Pulse el botón B y C al mismo tiempo y que aparezca el nuevo menú. Seleccione YES y la pantalla quedará en blanco, y se detuvo a su Digimon se y el reloj no avanza. Nota: debes pulsar los dos botones al mismo tiempo. Con uno y presionando el otro, como en anteriores V-Animales, no funcionará. Encendido de la formación / batalla En primer lugar, agite el Pendulum X, y te dice el número de temblar. A continuación, la matriz se tira un número al azar entre 1 a 7. Su Digimon entonces disparar cinco tiros de tamaño variable. (Si una batalla no ha terminado después de 5 tiros, se repite el patrón.) El tamaño de estas vacunas es importante para la formación y para la batalla. El recuento de movimiento determina cuál de los cinco disparos recibe tensión. Los otros permanecen como singles. Hay muy poco de este patrón, pero el mismo número de sacudidas en el mismo Digimon dará siempre la misma secuencia. Los "tiros Tera" números que aparecen en la página se le indicará el número de sacudidas necesarias para el encendido de los cinco de los disparos. La suerte-roll determina la cantidad de estas vacunas conseguir encendido. Tenga en cuenta que sacar un 1 o un 2 le da todas las tomas individuales, independientemente del recuento de temblar. Sacar un 7 es especial y da el máximo rendimiento independientemente del número de temblar. Menú Opciones #Escala: La escala de la pantalla contiene todas las estadísticas vitales Digimon. No es la Edad / Peso de la pantalla como de costumbre, así como la "etapa" de su Digimon es la evolución racional. Los huevos poco en la primera página le mostrará la generación de su Digimon. Usted puede tener hasta un Digimon tercera multi-generacional antes de que muera y no dejar un huevo. Dejando a un huevo le permitirá a su producto para ser transferidos a la nueva generación y su Digimon a ser multi-generacional, que abrirá nuevos caminos de la evolución. En la pantalla de batalla Registro verá una conexión (salvaje), No (Normal), o Ar (artificial). Ellos representan lo siguiente:En lugar de tener el tradicional "Corazones" método de hacer el seguimiento del Hambre y la fuerza, esta vez en una serie de cuatro pantallas de Xai. La primera es la pantalla de su hambre, la segunda fuerza. Alimentar y entrenar a su Digimon hasta que haya una sólida X iluminado y su Digimon es feliz. La tercera pantalla es la pantalla de su evolución. Si usted tiene un sólido X encendido, tu Digimon evolucionará pronto. La última pantalla es su Xai; mantener esta completo, o su Digimon puede rechazar los artículos y la formación. No hay indicador de DP en la X. Péndulo La Batalla / Jogres (BJ) la pantalla sigue siendo, aunque sólo Digimon específicas de la versión correcta del Péndulo X puede Jogres con otro X. Péndulo #*Hábitat natural: Bajo Xai calificación, débil y ofensivo, también desobedientes. #*Normal: Medio Xai calificación, la obediencia Normal, Media Fuerza #*Artificial: Alto número de Xai, fuerte y obediente. #Alimentación: Página aunque la selección de opciones. Siempre habrá carne y proteínas disponibles. Batalla Digimon en el mapa o buscar elementos en el mapa para llenar su inventario. Usted puede tener hasta tres de cada artículo y transferirlos a otros X Pen si está disponible.Para obtener una lista de elementos en cada Pendulum X comprobar el modo Quest y la sección del artículo. #Formación: Aquí es donde tu Digimon entrenará, una sesión de entrenamiento con éxito aumentará su Digimon fuerza natural. Hay dos opciones aquí también: #*Normal: Esta formación es similar a la serie Péndulo. Agite bien, los dados del rodillo, y su Digimon se disparará una serie de 5 disparos. Los tamaños de los disparos determinar sus puntos, con puntuación de la siguiente manera:Disparo único = 0 puntos Doble Disparo = 1 punto Triple Shot = 2 puntos Super Hit = 4 puntosEs necesario obtener 5 puntos o más para aumentar sus corazones la fuerza. Una serie de 5 disparos secuenciales doble que gana un "Mega Hit", una serie de 5 tiros triples se obtiene un "Giga Hit" y una serie secuencial de 5 Super Hits le hará ganar un "Tera Hit". #*El modo Aventura: La serie Péndulo X ofrece un método de formación secundaria llamado "Quest Mode", donde te enfrentas a rivales a lo largo de un Mapa de Paso 100. Las victorias y las pérdidas son contados. El método de batalla es la misma formación, salvo que usted y su enemigo con 6 barras de la salud. Un solo disparo quitará una barra de salud, un doble Shot 2 bares, un bar Triple Shot 3, y varía el super hit. En la pluma de 1,0 X un Super Hit de cualquier Digimon tomará todas las 6 barras de la salud para una muerte instantánea. Sin embargo, en la X pluma 1.5/2.0/3.0 sólo será un estupendo golpe de un Digimon de nivel superior se llevará a los 6 bares, si el mismo nivel o inferior, sólo voy a quitar 4 bares de la salud. Usted se enfrentará a un conjunto programado de Enemy Digimon, que se pueden ver en el modo Quest y la sección del artículo. #WC: Esto limpiar la pantalla clara cuando su Digimon caca aproximadamente cada tres horas. Su Digimon se enfermarán si hace caca 8 veces sin ser limpiado. #Vendaje: Aquí es donde usted proporciona atención médica para su Digimon. Si se enferma (el "...") por encima de su cabeza utilice la selección final y si se está muriendo (el cráneo) utilizar la selección superior. A veces, su Digimon se negará el tratamiento, por lo que tendrá que seguir intentándolo hasta que tome el tratamiento. Si el Digimon recibe la enfermedad / estado muriendo muchas veces o se deja sin tratamiento, pueden morir. Su Digimon todavía puede hacerse daño, incluso si gana. Si su Digimon está a punto de morir después de una dura batalla, agitar el Pendulum X muy rápido para evitar la muerte. #Luces: Seleccione esta función para apagar las luces cuando el Digimon está listo para dormir. Debe hacerlo dentro de los 20 minutos (o antes de la luz "llamada" se apaga), o se cuenta como un error la atención y despertar a su Digimon será de hasta una hora más tarde. #Conexión: Para el Pendulum X hay tres funciones para la conexión: #*Batalla: La batalla con otros Xs Péndulo y más tarde las mascotas virtuales que también cuentan con el conector de tres puntas. Fresco / Formación En Digimon no pueden luchar. #*Artículo de comercio: Se le puede cambiar entre los elementos de su X Péndulo. También puede cambiar la llanura de carne y proteínas sobre si quiere poner todos los elementos en un péndulo de X o de obtener elementos sin perder ninguno. Algunos artículos son de la versión específica, a fin de comprobar el modo Quest y la sección del artículo. #*Jogress: Aquí puedes Jogress con los Digimon compatibles de otro péndulo X. Sólo combinaciones específicas de trabajo, comprobar el péndulo X Evolution página de requisitos. Si intenta un Jogress éxito, entonces la fuerza de su Digimon se convertirá en cero. #Muere Función: Si usted está en necesidad de un simple Muere seleccione esta opción y agitar el dado y se 'rock'. Digimon de las diferentes versiones Pendulum X 1.0/1.5 Dodomon Dorimon Agumon X Dorumon Greymon X Raptordramon (1.0) Death-X-Dorugamon (1.5) Dorugamon Seadramon X Kuwagamon X MetalGreymon X Grademon (1.0) Death-X-Dorugremon (1.5) Dorugremon MegaSeadramon X Okuwamon X WarGreymon X (1.0) Gaioumon (1.5) Alphamon (1.0) Death-X-Dorugoramon (1.5) Dorugoramon GigaSeadramon GrandisKuwagamon Omegamon X Pendulum X 2.0/2.5 Fufumon Kyokyomon Ryuudamon Guilmon X GinRyumon TobuCatmon Allomon X Growmon X Monochromon X Hisharyumon SkullBaluchimon MameTyramon MegaloGrowmon X Triceramon X Ouryumon DinoTigemon (2.0) DinoRexmon MedievalDukemon UltimateBrachimon Dukemon X AlforceV-Dramon X (2.5) The Version 2.5 was only released as a prize in the V-Jump Magazine Lottery. Only 100 pieces were made. Pendulum X 3.0 Pupumon Proromon Ryuudamon Dorumon FanBeemon Raptordramon GinRyumon Waspmon Omekamon Grademon Hisharyumon CannonBeemon MetalPhantmon Alphamon Ouryumon TigerVespamon MetalPiranhmon Alphamon w/ Ouryuken Sword Magnamon X Dynasmon X Omegamon X Dukemon X Death-Xmon Categoría:Juguetes